1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a synthesizer used in wireless communication systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a wide-frequency-range synthesizer used for wide-band transceivers.
2. Related Art
Traditional wireless communication systems are usually designed for a specific standard, such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), each requiring different carrier frequencies. For example, the carrier frequency of the GSM signals varies from 800 MHz to 1 GHz, while the carrier frequency of the W-CDMA varies between 2-3 GHz. Current demand for convergence of wireless services, in which users can access different standards from the same wireless device, is driving the development of multi-standard and multi-band transceivers, which are capable of transmitting/receiving radio signals in the entire wireless communication spectrum (from 300 MHz to 3 GHz).